Videogame Chaos 2: A New Breed Of Terror
by mrmuscle
Summary: what happens when a different generation falls into a different and dangerous videogame? find out inside. Sequal to Videogame Chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing With Old Friends

No own JN. Read and Review.Hello everybody. I'm back with a sequal to my Videogame Chaos story. You reviewers loved it so much I decided to do a sequal. I may still write an alternate ending to the first Videogame Chaos story, but the sequal will be based on the original ending to the first Videogame Chaos story. The first few chapters may be a little boring, but this story will get good, I promise. I hope you like this story as much as the first one!

* * *

Videogame Chaos 2: A New Breed Of Terror

Chapter 1: Reminiscing With Old Friends

"This was a great idea, Jim." said the 28-year-old Carl.

"Ya, it been such a long time since we've hung out together." said the 30-year-old Sheen.

"Ya, it's been to long. So how are your families doing?" asked the 28-year-old Jimmy.

"Libby, she's doing fine. We've had two kids." said Sheen.

"Really, what are their names?" asked Carl.

"Their names are Roger and Rose." answered Sheen. "They're both doing fine. How's your family Carl?"

"Good. Elkie and I just had a baby girl. Her name is Marie. She's a cute and healthy baby. How's your family Jim?" asked Carl.

"My family? Well, Cindy still shocked that we've been married a long time, but me and her are doing fine. As you know, we've had two kids, Ryan and Megan. They're both growing up way two fast. I love them all. So, how's work been treating ya two?" asked Jimmy.

"Work's pretty easy. I switched jobs, actually. I was working at an Ultralord assembling plant, as a manager, but now…now…now I'm the sole owner of everything Ultralord." said Sheen, proudly.

"Congratulations, Sheen."

"Thanks. So how's work been treating you?"

"Work." said Carl. "Has been a bitch lately, at least for the lower employees. I'm now the sole owner of a fast-food place called Burger Heaven. We're about to launch a whole chain of restaurants around the world."

"Congratulations, Carl."

"Thanks. How's work been treating you, Jim?"

"Well, I make a lot of money, as I'm sure all of us are. The job I work at is actually one of the reasons I have a family now, in a sense. I have started my own business. Can you guess what I make and sell?" asked Jimmy.

"I don't know." said Carl.

"Neither do I." said Sheen.

"Well, I've started my own videogame company called Videogame Chaos." said Jimmy.

At the sound of the word 'videogame', Carl and Sheen start to silently reminisce about the old days. Jimmy, sensing this, restarts the conversation.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you and your families come over to my place tomorrow, so we continue to reminisce and so our sons and daughters can meet each other?"

"That sounds like a good idea." said Carl and Sheen simultaneously.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen exchange addresses and phone numbers, then they leave, to go see their families. Even before the mini-reunion, it is going to be a long day for all three of the dads.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Life

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Life 

As Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen leave for their separate homes, they start to think about his family; especially Jimmy. Jimmy starts to think about Cindy, and how he pulled out his plan to tell her he loves her. It was a long shot, but it paid off, since Jimmy and Cindy have had a happy marriage ever since. What really surprised them, however, was when Cindy got pregnant on her 18th birthday, although neither of them found out until 3 days later.

Flashback

"Jimmy, would you come here, I have something to tell you." said Cindy.

Jimmy comes to Cindy with a benevolent look on his face.

"What is it Cindy?"

"Well, for the past 3 days, I've been feeling really ill, and I've been throwing up every morning. So, I took a pregnancy test and…"

"And what?"

"…I'm pregnant."

Jimmy, after hearing those words, nearly faints. That is until her realizes that he is going to be a father. Then he practically jumps for joy.

"I'm going to be a father. Wait, I am the father, right?"

"Of course you are. Who else would it be? It's not like I had sex with anybody else besides you."

"That's true. Maybe in a few weeks, we can start coming up with names."

"That's a good idea."

End of flashback

That was 10 years and 9 months ago. What was even more shocking was that the baby was actually babies.

Another Flashback

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, I have good news. Not only is your offspring doing well, but also you're going to have twins; one male and one female. Congratulations." said the doctor.

End of flashback

Now, in Jimmy's eyes, his kids have grown up. They are now 10, only one year younger than the age that Jimmy and Cindy got married. Normally, that wouldn't have been allowed, but since they had both of their families' permission, it was allowed. Jimmy hasn't forgotten that day and neither has Cindy. Jimmy almost forgot, Cindy was at home by herself, with the kids. Cindy must want to strangle them by now, and him too. Oh well, he is now home. Jimmy exits his car and, even before he enters his house, he hears that chaos is enduring. Jimmy slowly pulls out his house key, puts it in the hole, and turns the knob. As soon as he opens the front door to his house, his eyes see a disaster; a disaster of a house that is. There are feathers everywhere, and everything is out of place.

_I wonder where my family is._

Jimmy checks the entire house. He doesn't see them. Then he remembers the lab, and goes to check there. Now, instead on one DNA scanner, there are four; one for each member of his family. Jimmy plucks a hair off of his head and places in front of the DNA scanner.

"Welcome Jimmy." said VOX.

The lab opens and, low and behold, there is Jimmy's family; Cindy is reading a book, chewing bubble gum, and is looking incredibly hot, at least in Jimmy's eyes, and Ryan and Megan were sleeping.

"Hey Cindy, how have you been?" asked Jimmy, nicely.

There is no reply from Cindy.

"I asked…"

"I heard you! Do you know what kind of hell these kids have put me through today? I'm neck high in god knows what, and it doesn't help that you disappeared for the whole day. Where the hell where you?" asked a furious Cindy.

"Well, I went to the grocery story to pick up some food, and I ran into Carl and Sheen. We said high and we started talking. We each finished shopping and then we went to the bar to talk some more. We didn't drink, so don't worry. We caught up a little bit and…I kind of invited them and their families over tomorrow for a little reunion celebration." said Jimmy.

"Okay that's…You did what?" asked Cindy, in a complete rage.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. I'm sorry!" said Jimmy, apologetically.

"Well, it has been a long time since we've seen them. I guess I can't blame you. Still, a little warning would be nice. Well, if they're coming over, we better get the house clean, considering it's a disaster." said Cindy.

"Wait, can't we get Goddard to clean up." said Jimmy.

"That's a brilliant idea." said Cindy, who then calls Goddard and tells him to clean up the house.

Goddard obeys the command and starts to clean up the house. Within 10 minutes, the house is spotless. Goddard goes and tells Jimmy and Cindy that his job was done. When Goddard goes into the room in the lab where the kids weren't present, he discovers a sight that he, Ryan and Megan weren't meant to see. Goddard walks into the room, only to discover Jimmy and Cindy making love to each other. Goddard immediately leaves the room. Around that time, Ryan and Megan wake up from their nap. They were about to walk in on Jimmy and Cindy when Goddard stops them and takes them outside to go play, which is exactly what they do. They play while Jimmy and Cindy finish up. When they are done making love, they get dressed and go outside, only to see Goddard stuck in a tree, trying to get a Frisbee, with Ryan and Megan laughing all they way. Ryan and Megan see their mom and dad standing there and stop laughing. They all get Goddard unstuck, and then they go in to eat some dinner. Once the food was prepared, Jimmy and Cindy talk to Ryan and Megan about tomorrow's reunion.

"Ryan, Megan, tomorrow some friends that we haven't seen in a long time are coming over, along with their families. Please, try to be kind to them." said Jimmy.

"Okay, we'll try." said Ryan and Megan, simultaneously.

"I'm serious. No tricks. Promise me." said Jimmy.

"We promise." said Ryan and Megan.

"Okay, now that dinner is over, how about we go out for ice cream." said Jimmy.

Ryan and Megan scream yes, and run to get their shoes on and to wash up.

"Do you think their going to behave?" asked Jimmy.

"What do you think?" asked Cindy.

"I hope this don't come back to haunt me." said Jimmy.

"What's going to haunt you?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing. Are you and your sister ready?" asked Jimmy.

"I think so." said Ryan.

"Megan, are you ready?" asked Cindy.

"Yes mom, I ready!" said Megan, excitedly.

So they all go out for ice cream. Jimmy and Cindy have a feeling that tomorrow, something terrible will happen, something that everybody will have to help fix. Hopefully, they're wrong. They just never know!


	3. Chapter 3: On the other side of friendsh

No own JN. Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 3: On the other side of friendship

Jimmy and Cindy weren't the only ones worried about their kid's behavior. Sheen and Libby's kids aren't the best at acting their age either. In fact, they do almost the total oposite of what they are told. That is why Sheen is usually away from home, not to mention that his job requires him to be away from home a lot. Today, though, he needs to go home, to inform his wife, Libby, about the reunion. Once he left the bar, Sheen tries to go home, but he doesn't get very far. He gets stuck in a traffic jam. Sheen decides to call Libby on his cell phone. The phone rings and rings. Finally, on the third ring, Libby picks up the phone.

"Hello." said Libby, exhaustingly.

"Hey, it's me, Sheen. I'm on my way home. You sound exhausted. Is everything alright?" asked Sheen, with concern.

"Ya, I suppose. I think you and me need a night to ourselves." said Libby.

"Are the kids giving you that much trouble?" asked Sheen.

"What do you think?" asked Libby, jokingly.

"Okay, okay. I tell you what. How about you get a babysitter and we go out to the movies and out to dinner? That way we can have a night to ourselves. Agreed?" asked Sheen.

"Agreed. By the way, I already called a babysitter. She should be here any minute now."

At that moment, Libby hears the doorbell."

"That must be her. I hope that traffic clears soon. See ya soon." said Libby.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

At that point, Sheen hangs up the phone. Soon, the traffic clears and Sheen enters his driveway, where Libby is already waiting.

"Is everything set?" asked Sheen.

"Ya lets go." said Libby, who is entering the automobile.

"Okay, lets go. I have the perfect place in mind for dinner, and I picked a perfect movie to see." said Sheen, causally.

"Where are we going?" asked Libby.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see." said Sheen. "By the way, you'll never guess who I ran into today."

"Who?" asked Libby.

"I ran into Jimmy and Carl. We got to talking about the old days, and then, as we were remincing, Jimmy invited us, as a family, to a reunion, tomorrow, at his house." said Sheen.

"Did you say as a family?" asked Libby.

"Ya" said Sheen.

"I don't know, Sheen, it sounds like a bad idea. You know how are kids are. They're complete brats."

"No, our kids are perfect." said Sheen, jokingly. "Come on, I know how our kids are. Do you think I would have agreed to bring our family if I thought it would have been a bad idea?"

"I guess not." said Libby, although she wasn't quite sure if what she said was the truth, or a way to get Sheen to drop the subject.

"Now that's the spirit. Come here, babe."

Libby laughs at the nickname, and puts her head on Sheen's shoulders. The two were off to having a wonderful night. The babysitter, however, was having a horrible time with Sheen and Libby's kids.

"Roger, get off the chandeler. Rose, don't jump on the bed." screamed the babysitter.

Rose and Roger pretend that the babysitter isn't even there. Therefore, they ignore her.

When the babysitter yells at them again, they say, "We only listen to our parents."

The babysitter tries everything to get Roger and Rose, but nothing works. Finally, Libby and Sheen come home from their fabulous night out, with smiles on their faces. Once they see Roger and Rose and what they did to their house, their smiles turn into frowns. They talk with the babysitter.

"What happened?"

"Your kids were totally out of control. I tried, I really tried."

"It's okay, we know how they are. For the trouble they caused, here is double the money." said Sheen, who gives the babysitter the money.

"Thank you." said the babysitter, who then takes her leave.

Sheen closes the door behind her. Sheen and Libby then angery look at their kids, who have guilty expressions on their faces.

"We need to talk. Sit down!" said Sheen, forcefully.

Roger and Rose sit down.

"Tomarrow, we are going over a friend's house for a reunion. We haven't seen this friend in a very long time. As such, you will not act up, or their will be dire consequences. Now, you are to clean up this house and get to bed straight after. Go!" said Sheen.

Roger and Rose do the work, and then go to bed. Sheen looks at Libby.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." said Sheen.

"Maybe it wasn't, or maybe it was. We'll just have to wait and see." said Libby.

Sheen and Libby make sure that their kids were asleep, and then they go to bed themselves. Tomorrow would be trouble for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4: “Rock a bye baby, on the tree

No own JN. Read and Review. This is going to be the last chapter talking about the family's seperately. the next chapter is about the reunion, where the real drama begins. sorry if the first few chapters are boring, but i needed to discribe each persons family life before i can really get into the story line. the next chapter will be better, i promise.

* * *

Chapter 4: "Rock a bye baby, on the tree top"

While having older kids is bad, having a newborn can be much worse. Babies are supposed to be cute and quite, and for the most part, they are. But there are some babies that are loud and that bug the hell out of you. That type of baby is exactly what Carl and Elkie's baby is; loud and annoying. They love her just the same though. As soon as Carl got home from the bar, his ears picked up an ear-piercing scream. Not from Elkie, but from the baby, Marie. Carl rushes into the house, only to see Elkie crying.

"What's wrong, Elkie?" asked a concerned Carl.

"The baby's been crying all day, and I don't know what to do. Help me!" pleaded Elkie.

Carl nods and goes into Marie's room. Marie is crying, just like Elkie said. Carl, who tries to be a good father, picks Marie up and rocks her. That doesn't help her stop crying, so Carl changes her diaper. Her diaper was full of poop, so Carl changes the diaper as fast as he can. That still doesn't help, so Carl decides to give her a bath. He slowly fills up the bathtub, with a mini-baby sized tub inside, with warm water. Carl slowly washes Marie, and when he is finished, he drains the water, and gets Marie dressed in her soft pagamas. Carl then warms up a bottle of milk in the microwave, and, after checking to make sure the bottle wasn't to hot or cold, gives it to Marie. Once she is finished with the bottle, Carl slowly pats her back while rocking her to sleep. Marie burbs once, loudly, and then goes to sleep. Carl then sets her down her her crib, gently. Carl looks at her for a while, then leaves the room, but not before turning the baby-moniter. Carl then goes to his wife, only to notice that she is sleeping. Carl sits on the recliner inside the living room and falls asleep. He is asleep for about to hours before the baby starts to cry again. Carl slowly gets up off the recliner and checks on the baby. Carl slowly changes her diaper, feeds her and, after she fell asleep again, Carl puts her in her crib. He then goes back to the recliner and goes back to sleep. Carl had to get up a legendary 10 times, before Elkie wakes up from her slumber and takes over her parenting duties. Carl, after about 8 hours of dealing with the baby, finally gets some solid rest. 8 hours pass, and Carl finally wakes up. He gets up, eats some food. He then tells Elkie about the reunion. It is 2:00 pm, so Carl decides to call Jimmy and asks when the reunion starts. The reunion starts at four. Carl, after calling Jimmy, calls Sheen and tells him that the reunion starts at four. Since it takes almost two hours to get to Jimmy's house, Carl decides that he should leave immediately. Carl tells Elkie, and the two of them, along with Marie, are off. What they don't know, is at this reunion, real disaster is going to strike.


	5. Chapter 5: New Players, Same Old Situati

No own JN. Read and Review. This is where the game begins!

* * *

Chapter 5: New Players, Same Old Situation 

It is 3:45 and Jimmy and Cindy are nervous. Not only are they going to meet up with old friends, they are also going to meet their kids, which is nerve-wracking in itself. Then, on top of that, they have to worry about their own kids. That could be a problem. Oh, well. What could really happen? At 4:00, the guests start to arrive. First Carl and his family show up, and then Sheen and his family show up. While the adults greeted each other with hugs and small kisses, the children greeted each other with dirty looks. The adults see this and talk to their children.

"Ryan and Megan, stop that. Don't give dirty looks to our guests." scowled Cindy.

"Same goes for you too. Don't give our long-lost friends' kids dirty looks." said Sheen, authoritively.

"Apologize to each other, now!" said Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, and Sheen simultaneously.

Rose, Roger, Megan, and Ryan, reluctantly, apologize to each other. The adults, after seeing their children apologize to each other, go into the kitchen, along with the baby, Marie. Once in the kitchen, the adults start to talk.

"Wow, I can't believe how much things have changed." said Cindy.

"I know. I can't believe it either." said Libby.

"Woman." mutter Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy under their breathes.

"What did you say!" asked Cindy, Libby, and Elkie, angrily.

"Nothing." lied the three boys.

Before anything else could be said, Ryan interrupts their conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt this _fascinating_ conversation, but could me, Megan, Roger and Rose play with Goddard in the backyard?"

"Sure." said Jimmy and Cindy, simultaneously.

Ryan tells the other kids it was all right to play, and then they go off to find Goddard. Once they find him, they go outside and play.

"Should be supervise them?" asked Cindy.

"Naw, Goddard will watch them. Besides, what could possible go wrong?" asked Jimmy, half-heartedly.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." said Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen simultaneously, half-joking and half-serious.

The adults reminisce for a while. Then, they receive some bad news. Megan comes into the room crying, running as fast as she could to her mother and father. Jimmy and Cindy, alarmed, face their daughter and give her a huge.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Jimmy and Cindy, worriedly.

"Well, Ryan, Roger, Rose, and I were playing with Goddard when Roger and Rose saw the lab. They wanted to go in it. I said no, but Ryan said yes. He let them in, and they explored. Then they saw the forbidden room. They tried to go in but Goddard, Ryan, and I stopped them. Roger and Rose, well, they temporarily disabled Goddard. They then shoved Ryan and me aside and entered the room. They saw a big machine and a big red button. They step on a pad and pressed the button. In an attempt to stop them, Ryan ran in and tried pulling them off the pad. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light. When the light was gone, so were Ryan, Roger, and Rose. We tried to stop them, we really did." said Megan, who is still crying hard.

Jimmy and Cindy comfort her and get her to stop crying. Then they explain what is going on.

"This is a really bad situation we got on our hands her. That forbidden room Megan was talking about contained my VR. Videogame player. They must have discovered and activated my machine. If we don't help them, they may be in grave danger." said a distressed Jimmy.

"Darn right that bad. Can't we help them?" asked Sheen.

"We can, but we have to enter the game ourselves. The game must be one before they can exit." said Jimmy.

"Won't they exit if they lose all their lives, just like we did?" asked Carl.

"Only if the game is programmed with that option. The game that was in their now isn't programmed with that option." said Jimmy, who has now gone into a panic.

Cindy tries to calm Jimmy down, and once she succeeds, she leads everyone to the lab. The lab opens, and Goddard greets them, apparently woken up from his "nap". Jimmy, Cindy, Megan, Sheen and Libby enter the lab. Carl, before entering the lab, tells Elkie to stay next to the computer progress monitor with the baby. Carl and Elkie, along with Marie, enter the lab. Everyone proceeds to the forbidden room. Cindy and Jimmy tell Megan to stay with Elkie and Marie, until they complete the game. If there is an emergency, however, she is to come into the game, using a level equalizer code, and save them. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Carl enter the game, in search of the children. Little did they know, the children were levels ahead of them by now, and were leading them selves into grave danger. Let the games begin!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Descent

I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything else patented. For anybody who read the authors note at the end of the last chapter or at the end of the first story, i'm sorry. I deleted the author notes, so if you didn't read it, don't worry about it! so, please, read and review.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dark Descent 

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, and Carl enter the game. They look around, franticly looking for their kids.

"Roger and Rose, are you here?" asked Sheen.

Sheen hears nothing but an echo of his voice.

Jimmy scans the immediate area with his watch. He sees one person on his watch.

"Hey, I got someone tracked on my watch. Maybe it's one of the kids. Let's go check it out!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy and co. follow the signal. They come to a deserted town, where someone started a fire. Jimmy and co. slowly approach a figure in a red dress, who is concealing two pistols, a pocketknife, and a shotgun.

"Hello." said Jimmy, politely.

The figure was startled, but when she saw the five, she calmed down.

"Hello."

"Hi. We're looking for some kids. Have you seen them?" asked Jimmy.

The woman thinks for a moment.

"Yes, I've seen some kids. About 20 minutes ago. They headed east, to the village of Guatemala. Hey, why do you seem so familiar?" asked the woman.

"I don't know, maybe you have me confused with someone else." said Jimmy.

"Okay, okay, so you're looking for some kids, right? I can take you there, if you want." said the woman. "By the way, my name is Ada."

"My name is Jimmy, and these are my friends, Sheen, Carl, and Libby, and this is my wife, Cindy." introduced Jimmy.

Everyone shakes hands. Ada takes Jimmy and co. to the village.

"So, what happened here, anyways?" asked Jimmy, with Cindy by his side.

"2 years ago, a plague, known as the k-virus, hit this place. Everyone, except for the select few, either died, or became horribly mutated. Some people call it an act of God, but I call it a medical malfunction." said Ada.

"That's horrible!" commented Cindy.

"It was, or is rather." said Ada.

"So what is this k-virus, anyway?" asked Jimmy.

"The k stands for kinetic. The virus throws off a person's equilibrium, causing wild mutation, or, in the most extreme cases, death." said Ada.

"So, what's with all the guns? Protection I assume." said Sheen.

"Ya, protection. Not only does the k-virus mutate people, it also gets rid of the person's higher senses. In other words -"

"All that's left of their senses, or desires, is the need to feed, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Correct!" said Ada.

This thought scared the five adults, but it got them thinking.

_She's hiding something. What is it that she has to hide though?_

The group travels in silence until they hit the city of Guatemala. When they enter the city, Ada betrays them. She grabs city and points a gun at her.

"This is the end of the line." said Ada.

"Help me!" screamed Cindy.

Jimmy, thinking quickly, grabs his cell phone out of his pocket, and throws it at Ada, distracting her. While Ada was distracted, Cindy uses her martial arts skills to attack and get away from Ada. While she was getting away, she also grabs the handguns Ada had in her hands. She kept one gun and tossed the other one to Jimmy. Cindy walks over to Jimmy and stands next to him, facing Ada. Ada, now recovered from Cindy's attack, pulls out her shotgun.

"So, you think you can win? I don't think so." said Ada.

Ada fires her gun at the group. Jimmy ran to the right with Cindy, both firing their guns at Ada. Sheen, Libby, and Carl run to the left and hid behind some boxes. Jimmy and Cindy hid behind a busted door. Ada fires at them. Her shots hit the door, causing it to split into splinters.

Behind the door, Jimmy shouts, "Where are our children?"

Ada answers, "They were here, they must have left. Now quit moving and die!"

Ada fires some more shots at Jimmy and Cindy. Jimmy and Cindy fire some shots at Ada. Jimmy and Cindy's shots hit Ada in the legs. Ada doesn't seem to be affected. Suddenly, Ada throws the shotgun to Jimmy and Cindy, along with the pocketknife.

"What the hell?"

Jimmy and Cindy, along with Carl, Sheen, and Libby, come out of their hiding places and watch, horrified, as Ada changes from a human to a monster. Ada arms become large and her hands turn into huge crab-like pinchers. Her arms and legs start growing out tentacles. Out of her back came six spider legs. Her face and head becomes disfigured. She was in no way human anymore. She was truly a monster.

"How and the fuck do we destroy that thing?" asked a frightened Sheen.

At that point, Jimmy's brain goes completely blank. His life starts flashing before his eyes. Cindy, seeing Jimmy's blank stare, grabs the shotgun and pocketknife and throws it to Carl, Sheen, and Libby. She takes Jimmy handgun and, along with hers, starts firing at the monster. Sheen, taking Cindy's silent hint, fires at the monster with the shotgun. The monster seems unaffected by the bullets. The monster comes over to Jimmy and Cindy's location. Cindy runs out of the way, but Jimmy gets clocked by the monsters tentacles. His head and body goes through a wall of an abandoned building.

"No, Jimmy!" screamed Cindy, tears streaming down her face.

Cindy, in a rage, tries to attack the monster with her bare fist, but before she can get within 5 feet of the thing, the monster attacks her with its giant pinchers. Cindy is knocked out cold. Sensing her best friend's life was in danger, Libby grabs the shotgun from Sheen and attacks the monster on the head. The monster turns his attention to Sheen, Libby, and Carl. The monster leaps over to their location. The impact of the monster causes the group to collapse on the ground. The monster grabs the three with its tentacles. Suddenly, Cindy jumps on the monsters back and, taking out another pocketknife, stabs the monster in the eye, causing it to drop everybody.

"Get out of the way!"

The group of four gets out of the way as a rocket comes and destroys the monster. The group looks at who shot the thing, and are relived to find out that it was Jimmy that shot the thing.

"Jimmy, you're alive!" said Cindy.

Cindy ran and jumped into Jimmy arms.

"Of course I'm alive. I wasn't going to let you, Sheen, Libby and Carl die by that thing." said Jimmy.

Suddenly, the world around them began swirling into a blend of colors.

"Jimmy, what's happening?" asked Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen.

"Relax! We're just switching level. I know what you're thinking. I think the kids are already passed the level we were on." said Jimmy.

The group nodded as they enter a level that looks relatively safe. Jimmy grabs Cindy's hand.

"Come on!" said Jimmy.

With the first level beaten, Jimmy and company move on to the second level. Will they find the kids, or will the danger be too much for them? Find out soon!


End file.
